El diario de Hermione II
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Cap. 7 plissss dejen sus reviws no les cuesta terminar de leer y presionar en review.Despues de leer el diario de hermione leete esta continuacion echa por la misma autora es romantica y como es obvio 100% h/hr r/r
1. Default Chapter

El diario de Hermione II

Aclaratorias: Esta historia como es obvio es la continuación de El diario de Hermione espero que les guste y léanse primero la otra si quieren leer esta.

Y para los fanáticos de Ron y Hermione! Por favor no la lean que después me caen encima

Esta historia se la dedico exclusivamente a Gaby-ga [Gabriela]

Harry y Hermione al 100%

_20 de septiembre._

_          Este ha sido mi peor cumpleaños... _

         Ya no puedo soportarlo, Voldemort me quiere obligar a hacer cosas que... que no... que no quiero hacer y... volver a secuestrar a Harry, pero claro está me quiere utilizar a mí para hacerlo sin levantar sospechas, además yo no sé si tenga el valor suficiente como para hacerlo y más si es a la persona a la que más amo. ¡No quiero hacerlo por qué maldita sea tengo que hacerlo!

_        Ahora sólo quiero librarme de esto, no quiero ver sufrir a nadie, y dejaré este estúpido diario que lo único que hace es que me sienta peor..._

_       Sólo tengo que pensar un poco, bien, sólo tengo que atraerlo hasta el bosque prohibido. Y es mejor que lo haga de una buena vez..._

_Más tarde._

_           Ya lo hice..._

_           No puedo creerlo..._

_           Está aquí_

_          En mi frente_

_          Tan pálido como..._

_         El pobre ya estaba en la enfermería, tuve que inventarle que... que quería enseñarle algo que lo reconfortaría y el me creyó... Esto jamás en mi vida me lo voy a perdonar..._

_        Esta es la última vez que escribo en este estúpido diario, Voldemort ya está por llegar, tengo que hacer algo y lo voy a hacer._

¡Lo voy a ayudar!

_Despertó... y está bien, no tiene ni idea de lo que hace ahí pero así es mejor o no?_

Notas de la autora: No se crean, como este es el primer cap. De comienzo es muy corto [la verdad no sé si los otros sean igual de cortos pero bueno...] espero que les haya gustado... dejen sus comentarios por favor no arrastren... jeje y esta mención especial es para Giovanna que tanto me insistió en que escribiera [ no utilicé tus ideas, pero me inspiraste bastante] gracias

Jejeje

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

Bye.


	2. La derrota

La Derrota.

Dedicado a Cristina.

                   Harry se notaba tan pálido, el viento le acariciaba las mejillas. Hermione se recostó sobre su pecho a esperar a Voldemort sin dejar de llorar. La tristeza la invadía, se sentía muy sola, no había nada a sus alrededores las hojas le golpeaban el rostro y le secaban las lágrimas. Sin darse mucho de cuenta una mano empezó a acariciar su espalda muy suave y dulcemente, levantó su rostro y descubrió el dulce rostro que le miraba con ternura.

- Jamis- susurró Hermione- ¿estás bien?

Claro que lo estoy- sonrió un poco mientras se lo decía cariñosamente al oído- no podría morirme sin darte un beso- Se acercó  a ella y le plantó un largo beso en los labios. Sus manos se deslizaban por sus hombros y ella le acariciaba su cabello, sin mirarse a los ojos se abrazaron fuerte. De esa manera los minutos parecían horas y los segundos una eternidad.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- era una voz fría, que cualquiera que la escuchara quedaría petrificado- Que conmovedor y romántico, tanto que me dan ganas de llorar... de repugnancia...- comenzó a reírse muy sarcásticamente- No se supone que sólo debías seducirlo hasta traerlo para acá mi amada Hermione ¡oh! Perdón, claro está, querías aprovechar la oportunidad para...

-¡Me las pagarás maldito!- Hermione se lanzó en su contra- No le harás más daño de lo que ya le has hecho, me pagarás cada una de las porquerías que has hecho, eres... repugnante- esto último lo dijo con asco.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo?, digo no creo que una plasta sangre sucia como tú logre algo en contra mía- rió un poco cuando Hermione le dijo que se tragara sus palabras- sí, eso es lo que eres una sangre sucia, sólo sirves para...

¡Cállate -----! ¡Cómo te atreves a obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere! ¡Maldito Imbécil!- Harry se levantó con dificultad pero el esfuerzo en vano... pues Voldemort ya había lanzado un imperius y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que Hermione se había interpuesto en el hechizo y le cayó a ella.

Nunca  creí haber visto una mujer más tonta- rió Voldemort- esto lo voy a disfrutar como ni te imaginas Hermione... ahora, lánzale un "_Petrificus totalus_" a tu amado Harry.

Eres un maldito bastardo- susurró mientras Hermione se le acercaba. Al lanzarle el hechizo a Harry se quedo paralizado y cayó indefenso al suelo.

Ja Ja Ja- rió aún más- cómo te sientes de haber sido lastimado por tu adorada noviecita la sangre sucia- Voldemort sacó la varita y empezó a lanzarle una especie de latigazos. Harry que no podía moverse le miró a los ojos con tal rabia que sintió que se le quemaban; con su mente, Harry comenzó a manipular a Voldemort a su manera. Lo alzó a los cielos mientras con sus manos que habían recuperado el movimiento lo giraba de lado a lado. Voldemort gritaba, pero cuando Harry se detuvo Voldemort lanzó unas burlitas.

¿Cómo puedes intentar matar a tu propio padre Harry? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien haga eso? Eres tan ciego así que ni cuenta te das de quien en realidad te protege- dijo con algo de sarcasmo

De que hablas... además que puedes decir tú... tú mataste al tuyo maldito...- se empezó a confundir- además mi padre es James!

No lo creas así- Voldemort imitó una voz de tristeza- me hieres tanto al decirme eso... Tu  querida madre y yo tuvimos unas cuantas aventuras a espaldas de James, claro que van a cuenta mía...

¡Eso es mentira!- Harry golpeó el suelo – eres un maldito mentiroso- Hermione se liberó del hechizo y se lanzó contra Voldemort.

Ahora si te mataré... – dijo Harry  con lágrimas en los ojos.

               Harry le miró fijamente, tenía la mirada de rabia, fuerza, control; mientras se iba levantando levitaba a Voldemort y lo ahorcaba. Su mirada asimilaba al fuego le encandiló los ojos; pero Voldemort no se iba a quedar así... huyó, fue en busca del translador pero antes Harry se le acercó y le obligó a decirle donde estaba el translador. Mientras tanto Hermione yacía en el suelo por la energía tan grande que producía el aura de Harry; Harry le tomó de sus brazos y caminó hacia el translador. Pero antes de tocarlo pronunció:

El bien no siempre triunfa aunque así parezca, pero esta vez sí, porque de todas maneras aunque el mal triunfe el bien dará venganza.

         El translador los llevó hasta el bosque prohibido en Howarts. Harry intentó despertar a Hermione, pero ésta no se despertaba, permanecía inconsciente. El le plasmó un dulce beso en los labios, la abrazó y cayó al suelo.

 Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Dejen sus comentarios please


	3. hermione...

Este capítulo va dedicado a una buenísima amiga Karolyn [carolina] ¡tus historias son lo máximo!

_Hermione..._

__

             Ya pasados algunos días después de la lucha con Voldemort, Hermione, había quedado inconsciente ya por unas dos semanas, algo increíble pero muy extraño. No se sabía el por qué de ésta situación, porque ella no había sido gravemente lastimada después de la lucha, en realidad el más lastimado fue Harry ya que fue el que más golpes recibió. Al igual que Hermione, Harry se encontraba en la enfermería con cantidad de cortadas y rasguños por todo el cuerpo esperando poder irse de ese lugar que le causaba hasta nauseas. También esperaba que Hermione diera una señal de vida, ya que catorce días inconsciente no es algo que se ve fácilmente todos los días. Harry se encontraba leyendo el libro de "Actividades Mágicas" por "Albert Octensiw", no duró mucho en realidad pues al rato sintió como si Hermione empezara a despertarse.

¿Dónde me encuentro?- se susurró la joven de cabellos alborotados a sí misma- ¿qué es este lugar?

        Harry intentó levantarse, le costó un poco pero al final lo logró. Se acercaba cada vez más a la cama donde se encontraba su amada novia Hermione" pero al parecer ella ni cuenta se daba de que el joven de ojos verdes y cabello rebelde se le acercaba por un lado. Cuando por fin le notó en su frente le dio una gran bofetada en el rostro dejándoselo tan rojo como sus heridas. - ¿Cómo demonios te atreves pervertido? ¿Qué pensabas que me ibas a hacer?-gritó la chica. Le miró con cara de mal educada- ¿qué... ¿Qué haces aquí rolo de tarado? ¡ Ésta es mí habitación y de paso no tienes cami...- No pudo continuar porque entró un chico pelirrojo, lo cual, como era de suponerse no le agradó mucho que digamos... en realidad no le agradó para nada. La chica estaba muy molesta, que hasta su rostro se tornó color púrpura- ¡¿Qué ... hacen... ustedes... dos... aquí?!- dijo con tal rabia que los jóvenes que se encontraban a su frente dieron un brinco de miedo- ¡bandidos! ¡Pervertidos!...-

           Harry no podía creer lo que sus oídos transmitían a su cerebro, se quedó sin habla ¿Qué le pasaba a Hermione?, esto aún se puso peor cuando Harry dijo- Cálmate Herm- y le tocó el hombro y la chica que no aguantó más empezó a sollozar medio gritando- ¿Cómo- te- atreves-a-tocarme? ¡Abusivo!

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí joven Potter?- reclamó la Profesora McGonagall.

Es que... estos dos chicos querían abusar de mí... Mire sus ropas están...

¡Santo cielo!- La profesora McGonagall empezó casi por darle un ataque al corazón- ¡Señor Potter que hace con la camisa abierta! ¡Nunca creí eso de un caballero como lo es usted, siempre me pareció tan respetuoso!

Es que yo...

¡no hay excusa que valga, esto es una inmoralidad, y usted señor Weasley, por qué lleva su corbata... y no tiene puesta su túnica si ya van a empezar las clases!, esto es increíble, jamás lo creí de ustedes, se le restarán 20 puntos a cada uno aunque me duela mucho perder puntos para la casa de Griffindor.

Pero...- dijeron al unísono.

Al parecer le han borrado la memoria- sugirió Dumbledore. 

Pero... ¿Por qué Albus?- dudó McGonagall.

No lo sé Minerva, esto es muy extraño pero hay que actuar con cautela.

¡Váyanse, necesitan descanso!- reclamó la Sra. Pomfrey.

           Harry no sabía ni para que tanto descanso, era suficiente con tener que fundirse el coco pensando en qué le había pasado a Hermione. Esto era lo más extraño que Harry había visto jamás, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a ver que pasaba.

            Hermione ya se había integrado a las clases, por supuesto no sabía nada y lo que era peor aún era que se había transformado en una mala estudiante, algo increíble en ella a cambio de Harry que había mejorado mucho ya que este año se había dedicado a leer los libros antes de integrarse a la escuela. Ahora cada vez que preguntaban algo él alzaba su mano para responder. Las semanas transcurrieron tan pronto que habían llegado a sus primeros exámenes. La semana después de los exámenes se celebró con una divina comida, pero aún así, Harry se notaba muy preocupado por lo de Hermione, aunque le alegró mucho al que Dumbledore le haya dicho que las calificaciones de Hermione estarían bien por ser tan resaltante en los años anteriores. Esto le quitó a Harry un gran peso de encima, pero aún así, extrañaba que su querida Herm no se encontrara a su lado, ya casi ni se daba cuenta de lo que charlaba con Ron.

Oye Harry- dijo Ron- No deseas ver a Hermione de nuevo en traje de baño, digo, porque cualquier chico querría

Ah... bueno...- Harry se ruborizó un poco- puede ser, se veía muy bien- después de esta respuesta se pusieron a hablar de chicas algo que distrajo mucho a Harry (claro está, conversaciones de hombres) se olvidó completamente de Hermione y empezó por reírse de las cosas que  contaba Seamus, ya que todos los chicos de quinto año de Griffindor se integraron a la conversación.

          Al rato pasó por la sala común la chica que le robaba el sueño a Harry, Hermione, y es que el único que se fijaba en ella no era Harry, sino todos sus compañeros ya que esta de encontraba con su bata de dormir y un paño en la cabeza- ¿Qué me miran?- dijo fríamente- ni que hubieran visto un monstruo.

          Nadie escuchó lo que ella había dicho, todos estaban embelesados por su belleza, ésta no aguantó sus caras así que se sentó junto a ellos- ¿De qué hablaban chicos? ¿Conversaciones de hombres?-. Todos la miraban hasta que Seamus respondió- este... sí claro.

         La chica se levantó y se fue al cuarto de chicas despidiéndose de cada uno de ellos con un gran beso en la mejilla- Ya veo porqué t gusta tanto Harry- dijeron unos cuantos chicos entre risas, mientras Harry sólo podía pensar en ella...

Espero que les haya gustado, no duden, si quieren que pase algo en especial me lo dicen, y por favor, se los suplico ¡DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS! Eso hace sentir mejor a los autores de fics ¿No es cierto?, no les cuesta nada.

Les prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá mas revelaciones.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. 


	4. Las aclaraciones de Dumbledore.

Les prometo que las explicaciones de lo que sucede se van a dar poco a poco ¡Cálmense! 

Este cap. Va dedicado a Mariale, a Hermione de Potter y a Diel.

Las aclaraciones de Dumbledore.

         Ya estaban en el mes de diciembre, por lo que ya el colegio de Howarts de magia y hechicería se encontraba cubierto de una capa espesa de nieve. Los alumnos disfrutaban algunos ratos de juegos y otros se apuntaban para regresar a sus hogares, pero como era de suponerse Harry se había quedado. Lo peor no era quedarse sino ¿con quién?, Porque Ron se iba al igual que casi todos los Griffindors. Hermione también se iba, pero cuál era la pérdida, si Hermione ni se recordaba que tenía que apuntarse para poder irse; Harry había escuchado a Dumbledore diciéndole a la Prof. McGonagall que tenía que avisarle a los padres de Hermione Granger que por una extraña razón a la chica le habían borrado su memoria, pero que no era algo incurable. Así lo hizo. Pero en realidad eso no le importaba ahora a Harry, lo único que le pasaba por la mente a Harry era por qué Voldemort le había borrado la memoria a Hermione. Era algo sin lógica ¿A él qué le importaba que Hermione tuviera memoria o  no?. 

            Después de la despedida de Ron, Harry se dirigió al comedor y se sentó al lado Parvati, que por una razón (que sólo sabía ella) se había quedado esas navidades. Parvati se encontraba muy cambiada, se pusieron a hablar sobre el baile que se había presentado el año pasado, eso fue hasta que Dumbledore llamó a Harry a su despacho. Él que ni idea tenía de por qué el Prof. Lo había hecho, se dirigió a su despacho. Cuando ya estaba al frente se quedó parado _él no sabía la contraseña_. Se quedó a esperar una señal de vida, la cual enseguida la dio el mismísimo Dumbledore, que sin ningún reproche susurró _Petrific Altabus_, repentinamente se encontraban en su despacho sentados. Su rostro daba señas de que algo no andaba bien. Harry no podía esperar a que el Prof. Dumbledore hablara así que temeroso preguntó " ¿Para qué me ha traído hasta aquí?"

El Prof. Comenzó a hablar; "Harry, sabes que a la señorita Hermione le han borrado la memoria, no?" a lo que Harry respondió _sí_ " Y sabes que fue Voldemort el que lo hizo, verdad" y Harry respondió lo mismo. "Bien, es muy extraño, pero estoy seguro de que Voldemort sólo lo hizo para molestarte y distraerte un poco, eso le beneficiaría mucho ¿no es cierto?, Pero esto ya lo estamos arreglando así que no te preocupes que la señorita Granger pronto recuperará su memoria. Ahora, el caso es que me acaban de avisar que la escuela de Dumstrang ha sido destruida, me imagino que sabrás por quién, por lo que algunos de sus estudiantes serán trasladados a Howarts y otros a Beuxbatons. Esto lo avisaré hoy a los residentes y ya se han empezado a enviar cartas a los otros alumnos. Pero la verdad es que esto no era lo que yo quería que supieras, lo que quería que supieras es que Voldemort viene por ti, quiere matarte porque... porque el piensa que tu puedes ser el heredero de Slytherin.

"Eso quiere decir que no lo soy..." dijo con tono de alegría, hubo un gran rato de silencio y Dumbledore volvió a intervenir.

"La verdad es que eso no es del todo cierto, dejaremos que el tiempo te lo informe, sólo quiero que sepas que los profesores nos hemos hecho cargo de vigilarte muy bien y que si notas que alguien te sigue mucho, algún prefecto o algún estudiante del séptimo curso, no te preocupes, sólo lo hacen por protegerte"

"Pero no le harán daño ni a Ron ni a Hermione ¿no?" preguntó Harry asustado"

"Es lo más probable..."

            Los días pasaban y a Harry le retorcían esas frases por el cerebro _es lo más probable_, él no quería que nada malo le sucediera ni a Ron, ni a Hermione. Pronto llegó el día de navidad, Harry recibió regalos de su "Club de fans" (quien sabe cuando lo fundaron) de la Sra. Weasley, de los gemelos Weasley, de Ron y toda la familia Weasley, de Hagrid y de otras personas, y ahora que lo pensaba, no había visitado a Hagrid sino sólo cuando tenía clases con él, así que sin nada que hacer decidió visitarlo, tomó su capa invisible y salió a los terrenos de Howarts.

          Al encontrarse con él resultó estar enfermo, le agradó al parecer mucho su visita, le dio las gracias y Harry tuvo que irse porque Hagrid dijo que se le podía pegar la enfermedad. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que esas navidades terminaran.

          Cuando llegaron los alumnos de Howarts, se encontraban muy emocionados por que iban a compartir con algunos de Dumstrang, pero más aún porque se corría el rumor de que se iban a realizar una cantidad de eventos. Ron y Harry habían llegado tarde al comedor, pero por suerte no se perdieron de nada importante. Al terminar el gran banquete Dumbledore le dio el pase a los alumnos de Dumstrang los cuales se repartieron sin ningún sorteo sino a la suerte. Todos le dieron una cálida bienvenida, y los chicos fueron dirigidos a sus respectivos salones.

         Una chica se acercó a Harry tarareando "así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter" Harry se quedó extrañado, pero ni tanto, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que supieran quien era. La chica se sentó en su frente y saludó a Ron. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a charlar como si se conocieran desde hace un buen tiempo. Ella era muy divertida y también bonita, tenía unos rizos amarillos muy bien formados, era de la altura de Harry y tenía unos espeluznantes ojos azules cielo. Ella le recordaba a alguien, pero quién podía ser... Después de pensarlo un poco tenía la respuesta más obvia "Draco", era muy parecida a él, tenía catorce años, perfectamente podría ser su hermana y resultó ser que se llamaba nada más ni nada menos que "Samantha Malfoy" era extraño, Harry le preguntó que si era hermana de Draco Malfoy y ella sólo soltó una gran carcajada y respondió que no, que sólo era su prima y que ellos se detestaban, pero que él le tenía envidia porque quería estudiar en Dumstrang. Se quedaron hablando hasta que se hizo tarde y la Prof. McGonagall los envió a dormir.

          Al día siguiente se empezaban de nuevo las clases, y los alumnos que se habían integrado, se integraron en las clases con sus respectivas edades. Hermione seguía igual, sin recordar nada, pero Harry se sentía mejor después de que Dumbledore le dijo que estaban trabajando en ello así que sólo se preocupó en una cosa, en el gran aviso que se encontraba pegado a la pared, decía:

Actividades escolares planificadas:

23 de Enero: Baile de bienvenida (parejas, baile obligatorio)

_15 de Febrero: Acto de talentos para chicas(concurso, las chicas deben mostrar su talento en el escenario, las que quieran inscribirse_ _por favor comunicarse con la profesora McGonagall, de 14 años hacia arriba; los jurados serán elegidos por los mismos participantes)_

_25 de Febrero: Concurso de talentos para chicos(  concurso, las chicos deben mostrar su talento en el escenario, los que quieran inscribirse_ _por favor comunicarse con la profesora McGonagall, de 14 años hacia arriba; los jurados serán elegidos por los mismos participantes)_

_1 de Marzo: Anuncio de ganadores._

            Los alumnos parecían muy emocionados, un montón de chicas fueron a inscribirse mientras que los chicos no se animaban mucho. Ron quería participar pero prefirió acompañar a Samantha para obligar a Harry a inscribirse. No se sabe cómo pero lo lograron, tuvo que inscribirse obligado, Ron no lo hizo después de todo y Harry olvidándose ya de Hermione comenzó por preocuparse de ese concurso, ahora sí que estaba perdido, él no tenía ninguna habilidad, sólo el Quiddich y en el folleto que le entregaron decía perfectamente que se trataba sobre: Actuación, canto y baile. Además si no podía invitar a Hermione al baile ¿a quién?, porque a Hermione ya la había invitado un chico de Ravenclaw... esto si era una perdición...

¿Qué les pareció?, Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno dejen como siempre sus reviews y ya saben, las cosas las aclaro poco a poco ¿Acaso Rowling lo dice todo de una? Jaja.

Lis

 


	5. Los celos

Los celos: 

Este cap. Se lo dedico a Giovanna

          Por suerte Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho para conseguir pareja, sin pensarlo se lo pidió a Samantha, quien aceptó emocionada. Harry pensó en utilizar una túnica verde agua y Ron una violeta oscura, tanto que ya casi parecía negra. Sólo faltando dos días para el baile, Ron se dobló la muñeca en la clase de Hagrid, aunque en realidad no importaba mucho, sólo  que la muñeca se le había puesto morada lo cual no le agradó mucho a Lavender que digamos. Ella era su pareja de baile. 

         Harry que ya se sentía librado del baile, decidió preocuparse después de lo demás y empezó de nuevo por Hermione. Lo único que hizo durante toda la tarde a parte de asistir a clases, fue maldecir a Voldemort. Por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos e ideas. Sólo cuándo estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, llegó a su cerebro una razón por la cual Voldemort le había borrado la memoria a Hermione. Ya decidido a encontrarse con Dumbledore, Harry se colocó una túnica por encima, cogió su capa y el viejo mapa que se encontraba al final de su baúl. Por el camino no se encontró más que a la señora Norris, que al parecer no se dio cuenta. Harry notó que más bien parecía triste por algo. Al llegar al despacho del Prof. Dumbledore susurró tan bajo que siquiera se le escuchaba _Petrific Altabus_, y enseguida se abrieron las puertas. El Prof. Dumbledore se encontraba con su pensadero, pero notó enseguida a Harry y le dio aviso para que entrara. Harry se sentó en su frente y Dumbledore le concedió la palabra.

"Bien, pues es que he estado pensando, en Hermione"- Comenzó Harry notando una sonrisa que decía obviamentey continuó-" y creo que sé porque Voldemort le ha borrado la memoria, claro no es seguro, pero si Voldemort cogió a Hermione para hacerla su esclava o vasallo, como le digan, le contó obviamente sus planes(Voldemort). Por lo que creo que por eso le borró la memoria, porque ella sabía sus planes... no sé si me explico bien...

"Una idea muy inteligente y muy obvia, Harry, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Voldemort no quiere que nadie sepa sus planes, solamente sus vasallos, y si Hermione ya casi lo era, ¡claro que se los contó!, Y para que ella no nos los contara, le borró la memoria. Al parecer cree que cómo en ,los viejos tiempos eso no tiene cura, pero en realidad ahora si la hay"

        Harry se sentía más aliviado, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era averiguar que podía mostrar en el show de talentos. Por un momento pensó en renunciar, pero ahora que lo pensó mejor, sería una buena manera de mostrarle a Malfoy, que su talento no venía sólo de una cicatriz en la frente. Así mientras pensaba que hacer, cayó en un largo sueño...

Harry... tengo miedo- sollozaba una voz que le era muy familiar- ven aquí, hazme compañía- La veía cada vez más cerca, hasta que llegó y la chica le miró. Susurró- Gracias por venir...

_Era nada mas ni nada menos que su adorada y soñada Hermione. Se acercó a su rostro para darle un beso, pero ésta se transformó en una sombra grande y negra, que lo ahorcó y le rasguñó todo_ _el cuerpo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo inconsciente. _

        En alguna de las habitaciones de Griffindor un chico de cabellos azabache se despertó sobresaltado. Era sólo un sueño. Y además muy tonto. El chico trató de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero no pudo así que prefirió tratar de descansar un poco. Algo que tampoco pudo lograr. Solo le quedó por esperar que amaneciera, pero como no tenía sueño decidió bajar a la sala de Griffindor. Cuando ya hubo estado abajo se sorprendió mucho "Hermione se encontraba sollozando", se acercó a ver que le sucedía y la chica que se dio cuenta de su presencia sólo exclamó "vete"

       Harry se acercó más a ella y le preguntó que le sucedía, ella levantó su rostro y contestó que se sentía triste y siquiera sabía por qué. Después de un rato de conversación, la chica se sintió mucho mejor por lo que le agarró confianza a Harry. Ella empezó a contarle a Harry que lo único que recordaba era que una luz que "era" transparente le había atravesado y ya de ahí no se acordaba de nada. Sin darse cuenta ya eran las cinco y media de la mañana por lo que subieron a sus dormitorios y se cambiaron. Durante toda la tarde mientras iban a clases, Hermione, se colocaba junto a Harry que ya le había dicho a Ron lo que había pasado en la noche posterior y este evitó cualquier tipo de comentario.

       Ya se acercaba el veintitrés de Enero, faltaban sólo dos días. Samantha se la pasaba pegada de Harry. Algunas veces, Harry se la encontraba planeando algo, pero ella no quería decirle qué. A veces se comportaba muy raro. Pero Harry le hizo caso omiso y empezó por buscar algún tipo de laca que le ayudara a que su cabello no se mostrara tan rebelde. Buscó en muchos libros y encontró dos pociones que le iban a ser de mucha ayuda:

_Para cabellos rebeldes:___

_Un pelo de unicornio_

_Un pétalo de rosa_

_Piel de gusano_

_Poción simple, duración dependiendo de que cantidad de ingredientes se le coloquen, esperar de 5 a 10 minutos para que se disuelva bien._

_Para problemas de vista: _(esto me serviría para no utilizar los lentes ese día)

Un ojo de serpiente 

_Dos escamas_

_Piel de hipogrifo_

_Sangre de sapo_

_Revolver bien hasta que quede una capa espesa y grumosa. Duración de 12 horas [si se le colocan el doble de ingredientes durará 24 horas.]_

          A Harry sólo le interesaba de 8 horas ya que el baile no duraba mucho más de ese tiempo, al menos eso esperaba. Después de preparar las pociones esperó que llegara el veintitrés, lo cual sucedió más rápido que lo que en sí significa la palabra. El día esperado por todas las chicas había llegado. Harry ya se había arreglado mientras Ron peleaba con el peine. Después de un buen rato, bajaron a la sala común y se encontraron con sus respectivas parejas. Hermione aunque no iba con Harry se le acercó y le susurró lo guapo que según ella se veía. Samantha se puso algo celosa por lo que se llevó a Harry del brazo. Al llegar al comedor notaron que la comida como siempre se notaba deliciosa y el decorado era para ganarse un premio.  Comenzó la música y cada uno cogió a su pareja (ejem plis sin comentarios)y comenzaron a bailar, primero unas cuantas piezas rápidas en las cuáles Samantha no dejaba de decirle a Harry lo bien y guapo que se veía  mientras algunas chicas lo miraban extrañadas, definitivamente Harry se veía muy bien en ese momento. Al rato colocaron unas canciones lentas, Samantha no había dejado descansar a Harry y menos aún ahora que habían comenzado las canciones lentas. La chica subía de vez en cuando la cabeza para ver a Harry y quizás... hasta que fijo su rostro con el de Harry en un gran beso el cual fue por decir muy bien correspondido. Aunque algunos se le quedaron viendo y Harry no podía separarse de ella porque ella lo tenía muy apretado, Harry notó cómo Hermione salió corriendo dejando a su pareja sin habla.

        Por fin Harry pudo separarse de ella la cual había quedado fascinada con el beso y se lo había llevado a las afueras de Howarts.

"Oh, vamos Harry, una aventurita tú y yo no hará nada de daño- le susurraba ella al oído a Harry, quien no podía escapar- verás nos damos unos besos y te dejas llevar por mí"

"Ni te creas que voy a caer en eso"- respondió Harry con voz sarcástica- además, tu y yo aún somos muy jóvenes cómo para dejarnos llevar, o que crees...

"pero... no va a pasar nada malo... o bueno tal vez- decía la chica de cabellos dorados- pero es que... Harry yo de verdad quiero estar contigo, tal vez pasarme toda mi vida contigo y ser  Samantha Malfoy de Potter, ese beso que me diste me hizo entrar en cuenta...

"Dirás que tú me diste"

            Harry se levantó y se dirigió en busca de Hermione. No llegó fácilmente a ella ya que unas cuantas chicas se le acercaron rogándoles que bailara una pieza con ellas. Mientras Harry se negaba visualizó a Hermione sollozando. Corrió hacia ella y la consoló, la chica sólo le agradeció y lo único que le dijo fue que no sabía por qué se sentía así. Pronto Harry cayó en cuenta. Tal vez estuviera recuperando la memoria y por eso le causaron celos que Harry se hubiese besado con Samantha. Después de un rato Hermione le dijo a Harry que seguro tu novia te estaría esperando por lo que Harry con sólo decir "ella no es mi novia" se fue.

            El chico de cabellos alborotados se encontraba con Ron practicando la canción que por culpa de cierta persona tuvo que hacer para el show de talentos. Ya estaba practicando cuando entró la profesora McGonagall y le anunció a Harry que sería el jurado de Griffindor para el show de las chicas, lo cual hizo que se preocupara aún más. Iba a ser difícil elegir ahora alguna chica ganadora y más si después le podían caer encima porque no había hecho que ganaran. Las cosas se ponían cada vez peores para Harry.

Bueno gracias por leer a ver si siguen leyendo, espero que les haya gustado, por favor sigan dejando sus reviews y bueno prometo que el próximo capítulo puede tener un poco más de Harry y Hermione pero no lo sé jeje 

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo

Lissy  


	6. El show de las chicas

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Yessenia.

El show de las chicas. 

          Las chicas se estaban preparando para la competencia mientras que al joven Harry Potter le enseñaban cómo se evaluaba a las muchachas en el concurso. Era más complicado de lo que él cría, porque se ponía puntos por muchos aspectos, tantos que Harry pensaba que no iba a colocarlos completos para cuando terminara el show. Esto era lo que le faltaba.

           Como todas esperaban, llegó el día 14 de Febrero (claro que también esperaban el 15), muchas chicas recibieron mensajes de amor de sus enamorados o de sus novios... Hermione le había enviado una nota a Harry dándole gracias por lo del día del baile y lo felicitó, aunque, claro está que él esperaba poder abrazarla o besarla a cualquier cosa. También recibió muchísimas cartas de su club de fans. Estaba repleto de cartas. Las leyó todas ya que no tenía nada más eficiente que hacer; algunas decían:

_Te amo muchísimo Harry, eres el mejor jugador de Quiddich y el chico más guapo de toda la escuela _(sobre todo yo-murmuró) _además tus ojos son la ilusión que me despierta todas las mañanas y tu boca es mi sueño de cada noche..._

_Tu admiradora secreta._

En la habitación se encontraban Ron y Harry leyendo las cartas y riéndose, más que todo Ron. Ron había leído una que decía:

_Harry, eres un amor, eres mi vida y aspiro que pronto seas mi dulce compañía. Te amo. Amo tus ojos, deseo tu boca, sueño contigo eres mi todo. Por eso en este día te felicito y deseo que algún día el que me roba mis sueños, se postre ante mí y me dé un beso..._

Ron casi se moría de la risa, pero era tanta la bulla que causaba su risa que prácticamente después de terminar de reír se quedó sin voz. Fue a la enfermería y le dieron una poción que lo mejoró pero no del todo. Salieron y se dirigieron al comedor. Allí se encontraron a Hermione quien saludó a Harry alegremente. Al verla, Harry, sintió tal nostalgia que un vacío llenó completamente su corazón, cuanto la deseaba (n/a: con él de nuevo es decir juntos). De verdad la extrañaba muchísimo e iba a hacer lo que fuera porque todo fuera como antes.

         A la mañana siguiente Harry se preparó para tomar los puntos de las chicas que se presentarían en pocas horas. El show se realizaría a las siete en punto de la noche en el teatro oculto de Howarts. Le llamaban así porque nunca se había dicho que en Howarts hubiera un teatro, sólo los del séptimo curso lo sabían porque en la graduación lo utilizaban.

        La primera chica que se presento fue Pansy Pakirson, a la cual le dieron muchos puntos por que quedaron embobados [los alumnos] por su vestimenta tan sensual, claro que por afinación no pudieron darle muchos. Había cantado una canción llamada "Suerte". La segunda chica fue una de Ravenclaw que Harry no había visto nunca pero que sin duda era bonita. Cantó una canción llamada "Amor a primera vista", pero no se llevó muchos puntos por vestimenta ya que llevaba una falda larga y una camisa manga corta, por lo que no impresionó mucho a algunos jurados. Por afinación se llevó bastantes puntos, pero no completos. Pasaron otras cuantas chicas pero ninguna llevaba muchos puntos, la que iba ganando por el momento era Pansy. Después de unas cuantas sólo quedaban Samantha y Hermione. Samantha se presentó primero con un pantalón negro y brillante muy pegado con una camisa corta y con flecos también muy pegada. Ella cantó una canción que se llamaba "Tu y yo", pero lo más importante es que se la había dedicado a Harry, quien por supuesto se había quedado sin habla, era ahora la peor raya que podía haber pasado. Malfoy que era el juez de Slytherin puso cara de fastidio porque su prima se iba a presentar.

_  TÚ Y YO_

_Sigue esa voz que escuchas_

_Que viene desde adentro_

_No es normal sentir_

_Todo lo que yo siento_

_Es el amor que me ataca _

_Que me invade todo el cuerpo_

_Atrévete no más por el presentimiento_

_De vivir y amar que es eso lo que cuenta _

_Si sientes como yo derribaremos puertas_

_Mírame talvez si quieres tú lo intentas_

_Ven en aquí no dudes, no dudes si te quedas_

_ Quizá no es este el momento perfecto _

_Pero las cosas de pronto se dan_

_Sin hacer planes de frente te encuentro_

_Y yo quiero vivirlo total_

_ Tú y yo vivamos el momento_

_Tú y yo sin arrepentimientos_

_Baila corazón, pero baila que te quiero_

_tú y yo, ay pero que bueno_

_Para que estemos los dos_

_Para que estemos siempre, siempre tú y yo_

_ Ay, mira que bien se ven tus manos en mi cuerpo_

_Es una confusión entre concavo y convexo_

_Y no sé si tendrán nuestras almas un reencuentro_

_Pero para mí aquí estoy al cien por ciento_

_De pronto quien iba pensar enamorarse_

_Pero así es el amor se atraviesa en cualquier parte_

_Y después de una mirada el corazón flechamos_

_Siempre llega lo mejor que es estar a tu lado, ¡sí!_

_ Quizá no es este el momento perfecto_

_Pero las cosas de pronto se dan_

_Sin hacer planes de frente te encuentro_

_Y yo quiero vivirlo total_

_ Tú y yo vivamos el momento_

_Tú y yo sin arrepentimientos_

_Baila corazón, pero baila que te quiero_

_Tú y yo, ay pero que bueno_

_Para que estemos los dos _

_Para que estemos siempre, siempre tú y yo _

_ Aquí, vivamos el momento_

_Tú y yo, sin arrepentimientos_

_Baila corazón, pero baila que te quiero_

_Tú y yo, ay pero que bueno_

_Para que estemos los dos _

_Para que estemos siempre, siempre tú y yo_

_ Es cuestión de tacto, como has tasado un pacto _

_Es cuestión de horas, si lo piensas ya me adoras _

_Mírame, tócame, ámame, bésame_

_Todo es culpa tuya, ¡gritamos aleluya! _

_ Para que estemos los dos_

_Para que estemos siempre, siempre tú y yo_

_Tú y yo, sin arrepentimientos_

_Baila corazón, baila que te quiero_

_Tú y yo, ay pero que bueno_

Para que estemos los dos 

_Para que estemos siempre, siempre ¡tú y yo!_

           Al final de la canción todos quedaron fascinados, sólo le había faltado un punto para alcanzarlos todos y era el de afinación. Pansy que sólo le faltaban 10 puntos para alcanzar a Samantha se puso a llorar. Y la última canción fue la de Hermione. Hermione se había puesto una vestido con aberturas como hasta la cadera a los lados y un poco más de la mitad al frente y atrás. El vestido era un top que se amarraba con tiras por todo el estómago hasta que se amarraba un poco más arriba del ombligo, tenía rayas escarchadas y una especie de manta en los brazos. Todos en el teatro se quedaron en silencio, se colocó una luz violeta y empezó a cantar...

_Por siempre tú ___

_Cuando estoy por caer   
Yo sé que tu amor me volverá a socorrer   
Venceré el temor,   
Mientras sepa que tú sientes,   
Dentro, lo mismo que yo.   
En el dolor y el bien tú me supiste amar   
Y lo que soy es por ti sin dudar  
  
Eres mi protección, mi sostén   
Frente a todo mi mejor opción   
Por siempre tú   
Mi poder, mi valor,   
A través de lo peor   
Mi luz, mi cielo azul,   
Mi gran amor aún,   
Por siempre tú   
  
No hay ningún amanecer,   
Que no me despierte sin saber que te soñé   
Soy por ti, muy feliz   
En mi alma para siempre hay un sitio para ti   
No importa dónde estés,   
Tu amor me encontrará,   
Iluminando mi ser, mi oscuridad.   
  
Eres mi (eres mi) protección (protección), mi sostén,  
Frente a todo mi mejor opción (frente a todo mi mejor opción),   
Por siempre   
Tú (por siempre tú )   
Mi poder (mi poder), mi valor   
A través de lo peor   
Mi gran amor aún   
Por siempre tú   
  
Mi guardián será refugio de tu querer   
La fe que me hará creer que vale mi vida   
Un hogar al cual por siempre volveré   
Te amo aún...   
Por siempre tú...(oh oh oh ah)   
Solo tú....   
  
Eres mi protección, mi sostén,   
Frente a todo mi mejor opción (tú mi mejor opción),   
Por siempre tú (por siempre tú)   
Mi poder (Mi poder), mi valor   
A través de lo peor   
Mi luz, mi cielo azul (tú mi cielo azul)   
Mi gran amor aún (aún)   
Mi luz, mi cielo azul   
Mi gran amor aún  
Por siempre tú _

       Al culminar la canción el teatro rompió en aplausos, los jurados le pusieron todos los puntos. No sólo estaban impactados por la vestimenta sino por la voz de la chica. Era una voz incomparable, a veces suave y a veces tan fuerte. Ella salió corriendo para recibir las felicitaciones de todos los jurados, quienes le dieron su corona y su trofeo, ella feliz le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla quien la abrazó fuerte y se resistió a darle un beso pero le dio uno muy cerca de su boca, ella no se impactó ni nada sólo lo miró y sonrió.

       A Hermione la habían nombrado jurado de Griffindor y también habían ganado 100 puntos por ganar. Las competencias de Quiddich se realizarían seguidas después de los eventos, y Harry había sido nombrado capitán por lo que tenía que hacer pruebas para ver a quien elegían para el equipo. Harry había notado que Hermione se encontraba escribiendo canciones. Hermione le invitó a sentarse a su lado para que escuchara una párrafo que decía: 

_Hay, en mi corazón una inquietud   
Hoy te veo tan distante  
Hay, algo que me aleja de tu amor   
De repente tú cambiaste   
Hoy insegura estoy   
El estar sin ti, sé que me hará sufrir_

          Después de que Harry la leyera, la chica de cabellos marrones se la cantó. Era muy bonita. Pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar en ella como antes... no podía pensar en ella como una _amiga_

          Pronto se acercaba el show de los varones, quienes no se veían muy emocionados que digamos, estaban desesperados porque no tenían nada montado. Harry que ya sabía que iba a hacer sólo practicaba para poner en tono su voz que cómo él pensaba que era es decir mala, no lo era. Era más bien afinada.

Notas de la autora:

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, estoy escribiendo otro fic pero no dejaré de escribir este, no se preocupen si se preocupan claro. Tardará un poco más el siguiente capítulo, además no sé si poner que Harry gane la competencia[les estoy pidiendo opinión] bueno, les prometo que muy pronto Hermione recuperará su memoria jeje. Bueno en el otro fic no están en Howarts. Dejen sus comentarios como siempre please y los fanáticos de h/hr escriban fics para que crezcamos.

Los dejo hasta el próximo cap.

Lis


	7. El show de los chicos

El show de los chicos.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los lectores.

               Harry se hallaba preparando los carteles para anunciar los juegos de Quiddich con Dean. Se había olvidado del concurso, pero ya había practicado lo suficiente. Como llegó pronto el show de las chicas el de los chicos también pronto, el 25 de Febrero, fecha no muy esperada por los chicos. El teatro estaba repleto de gente que esperaba impacientada a que empezara el show de una buena vez. El primero en empezar fue Malfoy, quien cantó una canción llamada "Livin' la vida loca", lo hizo muy bien tuvo que admitir Harry, además que sólo le faltó un punto el cual Harry estaba seguro de poder ganar. Harry era el intermedio así que pudo ver los primeros en presentarse y pudo ver a Hermione, quien parecía muy impactada con todos las presentaciones.

               Después de observar un poco le tocó el turno a Harry, quien se arregló un poco el cabello, se puso sus lentes de contacto y salió a escena. Todas las chicas le miraban esperando a que comenzara. El chico comenzó a cantar su canción la cual se titulaba "Héroe"

Quiero ser tu heroe 

Si una vez yo pudiera llegar   
a erizar de frío tu piel   
a quemar que se yo, tu boca   
y morirme allí después   
Y si entonces   
temblaras por mi   
lloraras al verme sufrir   
ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar   
como yo la doy por ti. 

Si pudiera ser tu heroe   
Si pudiera ser tu Dios   
que salvarte a ti mil veces   
puede ser mi salvacion. 

Si supieras   
la locura que llevo   
que me hiere   
y me mata por dentro   
y que mas da   
mira que al final   
lo que importa es que te quiero 

Si pudiera ser tu heroe   
Si pudiera ser tu Dios   
que salvarte a ti mil veces   
puede ser mi salvacion 

Ahaa…... 

dejame tocarte, quiero acariciarte   
una vez mas, mira que al final   
lo que importa es que te quiero 

Si pudiera ser tu heroe   
Si pudiera ser tu Dios   
que salvarte a ti mil veces   
puede ser mi salvacion 

Quiero ser tu heroe   
si pudiera ser tu Dios   
porque salvarte a ti mil veces   
puede ser mi salvacion   
puede ser mi salvacion 

Quiero ser tu heroe…. 

        Cuando ya por fin hubo terminado, los jurados quedaron impresionados por su afinación, que era lo que más puntos valían por lo que se llevó todos los puntos dándolo como posible ganador hasta que tal vez hubiera un empate. Pasaron Dean y Seamus, quienes alcanzaron la mitad. Ya después pasaron otros chicos que no resultaron de mucho impacto, así que dieron como ganador a Harry y 100 puntos más para Griffindor, que para Harry era lo más importante, ya que así podrían ganar la copa de las casas de nuevo.

        Ya al entrar a la sala común sucedió algo que Harry jamás se hubiese imaginado que fuera a suceder, Hermione se le acercó y le dio un beso, no exactamente en la mejilla, más bien en la boca. Cuando ya su hubieron separado, Hermione que esbozaba una sonrisa se cayó en sus brazos en un leve desmayo. El joven asustado por lo que le pudiera pasar, la llevó a enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey la atendió tan pronto como pudo. Hermione se ponía cada vez más pálida por lo que la señora Pomfrey le ordenó a Harry que se fuera a la cama y la dejara descansar. Pero Harry no pudo descansar en toda la noche pensando en Hermione.

          La mañana siguiente fue nublada, sería un día pésimo para hacer las pruebas de Quiddich, pero Harry lo había olvidado, bajó corriendo y comió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la enfermería donde estaba Hermione despierta y moviéndose de lado a lado, la señora le dio a Harry rápido acceso ya que le había dicho que desde las tres y media de la mañana Hermione había empezado a gritar su nombre (Harry) y se levantó susurrándolo como loca. Él entró rápidamente y se le acercó.

" ¡Harry! –exclamó- Estás bien, no te hizo nada ese tipo, estás vivo, que bueno- le beso los labios-  te amo...

Harry que estaba impactado la abrazó muy fuerte y se quedaron así por un buen rato mientras los demás los veían (Los que estaban en la enfermería es decir Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron y la señora Pomfrey). Ellos se separaron y después Harry se fue a sus clases de pociones dejando a Hermione en la enfermería. Estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta como el profesor Snape le quitaba 10 puntos a Griffindor ni como le quitaba otros cinco ni otros cinco más.

          A la noche volvió a visitar a Hermione que se estaba vistiendo para irse al dormitorio de las chicas. Se besaron y se sentaron a platicar un poco, Harry le preguntó si sabía cuales eran los planes de Voldemort, ella le respondió que sí pero que no se recordaba muy bien, que en realidad lo único que quería Voldemort era matar a Harry porque era el único que podía arruinar sus planes a parte de ser el heredero de Griffindor claro, y es que los Potter siempre habían sido una familia de bien y siempre había evitado que el mal se apoderara del mundo. A parte si lo mataba conseguiría acabar con la familia Potter y con su descendencia, porque Harry aún no tenía hijos, algo que incluso no había pasado por su mente en desarrollo aún. Sus planes consistían en llevarlo a ciertos lugares donde lo pudiese matar. Hermione le advirtió a Harry que tuviese cuidado por donde iba, porque ella no se recordaba donde, pero sabía que había una parte de Howarts que Voldemort quería que Harry visitara de nuevo para matarlo de una vez. Esto no pareció impresionar a Harry, si ya se había salvado varias veces ¿Por qué no ahora?.

        Harry y Hermione disfrutaron de los últimos días de la semana juntos y luego el primero de Marzo se celebró la fiesta de los ganadores del concurso. Harry y Hermione celebraron juntos, no había nada que pudiera arruinar su felicidad excepto... Voldemort...

¿Qué tal, les gusta? Bueno ahora me estoy fajando con el otro fic también así que voy un poco lento jeje espero sus reviews como siempre, no sean malucos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Lis     


	8. cap 8

El alma...

           Los partidos de Quiddich se acercaban y a Harry lo nombraron capitán del equipo. Hicieron las pruebas y Ron quedó como uno de los golpeadores al igual que Seamus. Hermione por otro lado era guardiana. Los que anotarían los goles serían unos chicos de sexto que la verdad Harry no había visto nunca. Lo importante no era el Quiddich, al menos para Harry, lo más importante ahora era que estaba de nuevo con Hermione. Hermione lo había cambiado mucho, ahora era más fuerte y mucho más romántico, cada vez que se le acercaba y le daba un beso Harry se sentía volar. Ella era tan hermosa...

          Pero no por esto Harry iba a dejar de pensar en el Quiddich, era algo que también era esencial.

          Llegó el primer partido de Slytherin contra Griffindor, el cual lo ganaron los Griffindor. El segundo fue contra Ravenclaw, que lo ganaron los Griffindors. Tercero Hufflepuf contra Slytherin e así iban. No perdieron ningún partido hasta ahora, pero el último contra Hufflepuf no fue tan fácil.

"Bienvenidos al la final de Quiddich, hoy Griffindor contra Hufflepuf"-Lee Jordan parecía muy emocionado, gritaba de vez en cuando "10 puntos a favor de Griffindor" o a veces "10 puntos a favor de Hufflepuf" eso fue hasta que sucedió algo que los dejó a todos impactados. Una sombra rodeó a Hermione, ella comenzó a gritar muy fuerte, la sombra le controlaba y la iba guiando contra Harry. Harry huía con su escoba pero Hermione corría muy rápido cuando esa sombra le controlaba, al fijarse bien, Harry notó que era un dementor y Hermione estaba desmayaba. En ese momento que vio a Hermione desmayada, paró, por lo que la sombra lo alcanzó y lo alzó lo más alto posible, cuando ya hubo estado arriba, les tumbó de la escoba. Muchos trataron de acercarse para evitar que se cayeran pero una barrera los cubría mientras caían.

          Yacían en el suelo, con golpes en la cabeza. Como los golpes en la cabeza resultaban mortales lo más probable es que estuvieran muertos, pero aún vivían. El final de Harry Potter no podía ser así. No podía. Los llevaron urgentemente a la enfermería donde enseguida los enviaron a un hospital. Los doctores los encontraron muy graves por lo que los tenían en observación. Esto había sido un intento de asesinato muy sucio de parte de Voldemort, pero que más podían esperar de él.

          El partido había sido eliminado, nadie ganaría la copa de Quiddich por lo sucedido. Los alumnos de Howarts se encontraban en la última etapa de exámenes por lo que no le pudieron dar mucha importancia al asunto de Harry y Hermione. A estos dos chicos se les suspendieron los exámenes, algo que sería de mucha alegría en alguien que estuviera vivito y coleando en vez de casi muerto e inconsciente.

          Por otro lado Samantha se encontraba muy enfadada porque Hermione había recuperado la memoria, era la mejor oportunidad para arrebatárselo a Harry y conquistarlo. Ya la chica no hablaba ni molestaba a nadie. Por su cerebro deben estar pasando muy malos pensamientos para que una chica tan activa como lo es se comporte indiferente. Ya pues en el quince de un veintitrés de Mayo a las cuatro y veinticinco minutos de la mañana para ser más específicos, el chico de ojos esmeralda y de cabello azabache levantó sus pupilas para dar con la poca luz que se reflejaba a esas horas. Su mirada se notaba penetrante y fría, la palidez le hacía ver más blanco de lo normal, pero aún más extraño aun era que quien se encontraba frente a los ojos del niño (ya no tanto) que vivió se encontraba con la nada... Sus ojos ya no reflejaban esa dulzura y frescura, y veces amargura que normalmente hacía. Con solo mirarlo, mirar el vacío de sus ojos claros te sentías desvanecer. Era tan raro ese sentimiento, ese revoltijo en el estómago que se sentía...

            Albus Dumbledore, director de esa escuela, fue el primero en notar aquel vacío, fue como si le robaran su alma. Los profesores al verlo notaron la misma diferencia y a aquellas horas tempranas, si más ni menos, se dibujó en todas sus caras la palabra _preocupación_. Hermione que despertó pocos minutos después, gritaba de dolor y lo peor era que no sentía sus piernas. Se asustó muchísimo al sentir esta diferencia, solo hasta que el doctor agregó para su alivio que no era algo incurable, la magia lo puede casi todo, según él. Enseguida y sin más jaleos, Hermione le dirigió la primera mirada a Harry.  Al verlo se le paralizó el corazón. Ese no era su Harry... no... ¡NO!, Definitivamente no lo era. Su Harry no tenía una leve pero fuerte mancha amarilla que le hacía resaltar la furia de su mirada, de esos ojos tan tiernos que ahora se veían tan amargos...

-Estoy segura señorita Granger, que le han robado el alma al joven Potter...

          El asombro no la dejaba ni por un segundo. ¿Cómo puede robarle el alma una persona a otra?, Si esa es nuestra mejor compañera, es imposible que alguien sea tan descorazonado... Pero si hay un hombre capaz de hacer tal barbaridad, Voldemort por supuesto. Hermione rompió en lágrimas, se empapó toda la cara y gritó: ¡Lo detesto!- su grito fue tan sonoro que se escuchó por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts y despertó la curiosidad de cada uno de los alumnos.

-Hermione... -alcanzó a decir Albus antes de rompiera en gritos de nuevo.

-¡Lo odio! ¡Ese maldito bastardo! Ojalá nunca hubiese pisado este mundo en su vida, TODOS seríamos mucho más felices.

-¡Cálmese, por su comportamiento... ¡Así no se soluciona nada!

-¡Claro que sí! El desahogo alivia más el sufrimiento...

-No le vayas a restar puntos Minerva. Poppy, anestésiala por horas, si puedes por días hasta que encontremos el alma de Harry.

-¡No! ¡No quiero dormir! ¡Harry!

          La chica cayó al suelo al instante. Alguien se encontraba a sus espaldas y no era precisamente un profesor. Mejor dicho un...

             ####################################

Jaja, se acabó el capítulo, cortito pero leíble, estoy haciendo otra historia y me estoy olvidando de esta ¡Qué injusto!, mi primer fic y mira como lo trato

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.

Se me olvidaba darles las gracias a los que dejan reviews. No se cansen de dejarlos, denme sus opiniones y si quieren lo que les gustaría que pasara, aquí estamos para complacerlos digo estoy

Lis


	9. El final de año

El final de año.  
  
-¡Tienen que conseguirla porque sino no duermo!, Harry...  
  
-él va a estar bien, sólo tienes que tranquilízate, te puede dar algo si sigues de esa manera- La enfermera ya parecía más angustiada por Hermione que por el propio Harry. Harry descansaba tranquilamente pero muy pálido y con los ojos apretados, como tratando de luchar contra algo.  
  
  
  
-Albus si no encontramos la forma de localizar a Voldemort, Potter puede morir...  
  
-Minerva... no podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar...  
  
-Harry... no voy a poder dormir... tengo el presentimiento de que Voldemort está en el bosque prohibido. La verdad es que no sé por qué...  
  
Hermione paseaba de lado a lado por toda la habitación sin solución alguna. Si optaba por ir al bosque prohibido corría el riesgo de luchar sola contra Voldemort que sería algo imposible, pero... si seguía allí sin hacer nada Harry perdería la vida.  
  
-Iré... no me importa lo que suceda.  
  
  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿A qué viene su visita señorita sangre sucia?- Voldemort estaba apoyado en un árbol, con una mano aguantando el alma de Harry y en la otra su varita.- No creo que vengas a desafiarme ¿O si?  
  
-¡Dámela!  
  
-¿Buscas esto?  
  
-Devuélvela a su sitio Voldemort, ya no te tengo miedo.  
  
-OHHHHH, la sangre sucia se hace la valiente...  
  
-Basta, dámela ya.  
  
-Sabes que empiezo a pensar... que te la devolveré, pero sólo si... es más ni siquiera te voy a poner peros, pero recuérdale a tu noviecito que nos veremos el año que sigue y yo tengo muy buenas razones para hacerlo... después de todo el no se va a curar muy rápido de esta... Atájala si puedes. Hermione ágilmente la atajo y pudo sentir de nuevo a Harry. Tendría que darse prisa, sino... Harry iba a morir.  
  
¿Quién iba a pensarlo?, Voldemort no hizo ni el intento de matarla ni luchar con ella, algo tramaba, y por su confianza, se veía que no era algo bueno. Pero en ese momento lo importante era que ya había recuperado el alma de Harry y que se iba a salvar. Corrió lo más que pudo y lo más rápido posible en ese momento, pero parecía que el camino hacia el castillo se hacía infinito.  
  
Cuando llegó a la enfermería todos estaban reunidos y parecían muy preocupados. En ese momento en el que entró, todos la observaron, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos y otros muy tristes. Hermione en ese entonces ya estaba en piedra. Todo tipos de pensamientos atravesaban su cabeza "De seguro todos traen esas caras porque Harry murió" "Yo no estuve en ese momento". En aquel instante la primera gota de melancolía se derramó por su rostro.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-¿Murió?  
  
-No es que...  
  
-No me mientan. Entonces por qué traen esas caras...  
  
-No ha muerto pero lo va a hacer si no nos das esa alma ya...  
  
-¿Aún está vivo?- Corrió a su lado y lo vio allí, tendido como una hoja, estaba ya casi morado y sus labios temblaban- Harry... -Hermione se le acercó aún más y le entregó su alma.  
  
En todos pareció dibujarse una sonrisa de esperanza. Un rayito de luz iluminaba sus rostros, mientras algunos susurraban "Que se salve, que se salve"  
  
Pasaron varios minutos para notar una reacción en Harry. Después de unos quince minutos Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y la apretó un poco, luego abrió el ojo derecho enfocándolo hacia Hermione. Hermione de la alegría lo abrazó sin darle importancia a las protestas de la enfermera. Hasta que por fin se apartó, fue cuando la señora Promfey le indicó a todos que se marcharan porque Harry necesitaba reposo absoluto.  
  
  
  
Varios meses después**********************************************  
  
-Hermione donde está Ron, para despedirme de él.  
  
-Lo he estado buscando casi por dos horas y ¡Óyeme! Nada que aparece.  
  
-Aquí estoy chicos.  
  
-Se puede saber donde demonios te habías metido, pensé que te habías quedado en Hogwarts.  
  
-No lo ves Hermi, sólo hay que verle el cuello de la camisa para darse cuenta de que estuvo todo el camino echándose latas con Lavender.  
  
-Hombre, pero no lo digas muy alto, mi mamá no tarda en llegar.  
  
Todos ríen un poco.  
  
-Mejor entonces lávate esa camisa.  
  
-Está bien, bueno chicos me voy, me saludas a tus tíos Harry.  
  
-Debe de ser que ellos van a escuchar el saludo de un mago, para ellos eso es una ofensa.  
  
-jajajaja  
  
No dejaron de verlo hasta que se perdió de vista.  
  
-Hermi, no dejes de contarme todo lo que te pase durante el verano, porque sino puedo verte, al menos puedo saber que hay de ti.  
  
-No va a faltar un día en que no te escriba ¿Eh? -Te amo, eso sí que no lo vayas a olvidar.- Se acercaron y se besaron sin temor a que todos los presentes los vieran.  
  
-Venga muchacho, que ya estamos atrasados- Vernon estaba allí parado como una estatua, sin poder creerse que Harry tuviera una novia.  
  
-Ya voy... Ya sabes Hermi, prometo escribirte también.  
  
-Adiós Harry, y tú tampoco te olvides de que te amo.  
  
F I N  
  
Y con un te amo se acaba esta historia.  
  
Notas de la autora: Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en esta historia. No iba a hacer este capítulo pero tampoco iba a dejar sin final esta historia. Ya sé que está muy chombo el final pero que era peor ¿No hacerlo?  
  
Byesssssssssssss Lis 


End file.
